


Invaders of the East

by Tranquil_equilibrium



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranquil_equilibrium/pseuds/Tranquil_equilibrium
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke embark on an undercover mission to a foreign land to thwart a foreign invasion!





	Invaders of the East

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first post! Id love to hear some critism. Let me know if you want more

Naruto’s eyes skimmed the battlefield warily. It had been three hours since the last wave of corpses had attacked their trenches. Zetsus they were called. Their enemy had created a biological weapon to bring their comrades back to life to fight against them. Bastards. They would be back soon. Which fallen comrade would he have to face this time?  
Naruto took a minute to examine his comrades. Sakura was pounding on a man’s chest, trying desperately to resuscitate him. He was missing a leg but her first priority was to start the breathing. She swore loudly, the determined look on her face fading. She looked to Naruto, shaking her head solemnly. Damnit! This has to end, Naruto thought to himself. He looked away. They had been in these god forsaken trenches for days. Ammo, food, and morale were all in short supply. If it hadn’t been for Naruto’s endless optimism and excellent leadership, the frontline would have fell days ago. How long will this war draw out, he thought. Something has to give.  
Shikamaru’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “Lt. Naruto, we have report of an incoming artillery barrage from HQ, ETA three minutes, over.” Naruto swore again, “When is our relief coming, damnit?!” “It isn’t,” a somber voice replied, “ you’re it. HQ isn’t responding, assumed lost. Forward Outpost Zulu is assuming command.” That was their last outpost. This was not going well.  
“Brace yourself for incoming artillery!” Naruto roared down the line. A sound could be heard in the distance. A thunder split the sky like Zeus’ bolt itself. The first shells landed several hundred yards into no-man’s land. The explosions rapidly approached their position. “Get down! Neji!!!”  
Naruto shot up in his bed. His hair was matted with sweat and he was breathing heavily. Another nightmare. They had been happening more the last few months. It was 4:30 and Naruto decided it wasn’t worth going back to sleep. He swung his legs out of bed, yawning. He went down stairs to put some coffee on, a habit he picked up due to his recent instatement as Chairman of the Allied Army. He would need to leave in the next hour or so to make it to headquarters on time.  
Naruto drove quickly. Even though he woke up early due to his nightmare, he was still late to get out the door. Shikamaru is going to scold me and call me an idiot again, he thought. Shikamaru was his trusted advisor and also his carpool to work. It was Naruto’s day and he had been late once already this week.  
His uniform was to blame. Normally he would dress in a more casual service uniform, but they had a big meeting today. The occasion called for full dress uniform: A black coat and white pants with a white dress cover to match. The coat had a mandarin collar with the Allied forces insignia gleaming shiny bronze. The uniform itself was relatively simple to put on, but the medals had taken a considerable amount of time to put on. There were a LOT of medals. Naruto felt no pride in wearing them though. However, regulations were regulations.  
`Shikamaru climbed in the car grumbling things about being “late as usual” and “such a hastle” and other idiosyncratic gripes. Naruto smiled sheepishly “ good morning Shika’ ehehe.” Shikamaru sighed, “Are you ever going to show up on time? And to think you’re in charge of the largest standing army in the history of ever. What would you even do without me.” Naruto laughed, already expecting the lecture. They drove to work making little more than small talk.  
Naruto was fidgeting with his pencil, seeing how long he could make it balance on its end. His office was a mountain of paperwork. His job was all paperwork, much to Naruto’s torment. He was trying to think of anything else to do but that. A sticky note from Shikamaru caught his eye. “Remember you have a meeting with the Chiefs of Staff today. DON’T be late.” Why did he always assume the worse? He appreciated the reminder none-the-less.  
Naruto was actually looking forward to the meeting. He got to see all of his old war buddied: His former commanding officer, Kakashi. His former general, Gaara. His comrade, chojuro. And of course, Sasuke would be there too. He smiled thanking about the raven. He had not seen him in months. His position as director of the Konaha Intelligence Agency (K.I.A) kept him busy, and often out of town.  
The chain of command was different than it was in the 4th Great War. For one, Naruto now held the position Gaara did. He was Chairmen of the Army during the 4th Great War. Gaara is now Chairmen of the Airforce, a minor change of rolls. Naruto’s heroics brought about the end of the 4th Great War with his unrivaled leadership and strategic prowess on the field of battle. Well, almost unrivaled. It was only natural he be put in charge of the Army as he is a favorite among the troops. Chojuro would be named the chairmen of the Navy, naturally. The men tasked with leading the entirety of the military were young, but battle hardened.  
Kakashi was now the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, tasked with leading the other Joint chief. He looks bored now more so than when he was in charge of a simple three-man cell. This, however, was to be expected. It had been a week since he was named Chairmen of the Joint Chiefs of Staff by the council and he wasn’t too pleased. His smut-literature filled vacation would have to wait.  
Naruto was just about to leave when there was a knock at the door. He stretched as he got up, making his way across the room to answer. Naruto’s eyes lit up a brilliant shade of blue at the sight of his old friend. “Sasuke! I wasn’t expecting to see you until the meeting. Come on in!” Naruto made his way back to his desk, leaning on the front casually. Sasuke strode across the room, his customary deadpan expression on his face. ” He stopped beside one of the chairs in front of Narutos desk, laying his one hand on the back as he did. “It’s good to see you to ,” he said with a ghost of a smile.  
Naruto was beaming, it had been months since he saw his friend last. “So where have you been? It’s been ages you know. This place isn’t the same without you around.” Sasuke, still smirking slightly looked at Naruto and said evenly, “I would tell you, but then I’d have to kill you. Strictly KIA business and strictly confidential, as you well know.” Naruto faked a pout, “I have ways of making you talk,” he said in a goofy Slavic accent. “ Sasuke rose an eyebrow, smiling, and asked” is that so?” Naruto closed the distance between them, standing above the raven haired man slightly. A devious look crossed his face, making his eyes and smile appear fox-like. “I think so,” he said not the least bit cocky.  
The kiss was slow at first. It had been so fucking long, Naruto thought. Naruto pinned Sasuke’s remaining arm behind his back, resting his hand on his waist, the other hand firmly tangled in the man’s hair. Sasuke moaned, tilting his head to the side allowing Naruto access to the sensitive skin on his neck. Naruto didn’t hesitate, licking, biting, and sucking lightly on the exposed flesh. Sasuke ground his hips into Narutos, his only way of stimulating the blonde in return. Naruto walked Sasuke back until his back was against the wall. Keeping Sasuke’s arm pinned behind the wall, Naruto snaked his arm out from behind him and brought it up to caress either side of his face with both hands.  
This would go on for a while, both men relishing in the opportunity of embracing one another after a particularly long hiatus. Another knock on the door would bring the session to a halt, however. Shikamru’s voice could be heard through the door, “Naruto it’s time to go to the meeting!” Both men were still breathing hard from their heated make-out session. “Until later then?” Sasuke asked with a smirk. “Definitely.”


End file.
